Lo inevitable
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Rin, una chica honesta y humilde que pierde su trabajo, a causa de esto comienza a buscar uno nuevo, sin percatarse de que no solo su trabajo cambiaria, si no su vida en su totalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes, hace tiempo tenía tantas ganas de hacer un FF SessxRin, y bueno, ahora que ando inspirada pues aquí el resultado, espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews, para quien gusta tan bien de los videojuegos, estoy actualmente escribiendo un ff de Residel Evil un LeonxAshley, así que si gustan… pues ahí los espero (jajajaja xD haciéndome publicidad) Bueno pasen buen día.**

**Perdonaran las faltas de ortografía, no soy NADA bueno en ello, pero el intento se hace, además de que tengo mil labores al día que me hacen imposible revisarlo debidamente.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me corresponden, los utilizo solo para ff y entretener… sin motivo de lucro jajaja xD pero si gustan depositar a la cuenta xxxx adelante xD. **

**CAPITULO I **

Aun oscuridad en aquella fría y pequeña habitación, ella ya se había acostumbrado, es más, aquel espacio tan reducido y helado por los fríos, le parecía cálido y cómodo a la vez.

A la edad de 11 años había logrado por lo menos hacerse de un techo donde pasar las noches frías y guardar los pocos objetos que le pertenecían, ahora que ya tenía incluso 22 años, había logrado llenar ese espacio con pequeños muebles de reusó, contaba con una parrilla donde calentar sus alimentos, un colchón que en vez de proporcionarle descanso le ofrecía despertares dolorosos, puesto que uno que otro alambre se escapaba insistente peñizcandole la piel por las noches y eso sí, una televisión pequeña que había comprado en una tienda prendaria, por varios días la había visto en el aparador, al parecer alguien igual de pobre o mas jodido que ella, había tenido que prescindir de su televisión a cambio de dinero y bueno ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad, por lo que incluso durante una semana su estomago solo se lleno de pan y agua para juntar el dinero suficiente y comprarla, por lo que era su más preciado objeto. También se había hecho de una pequeña mesa e incluso un sillón color marrón. No era en si ni la cuarta parte de la casa que siempre deseo tener, pero la renta de esa habitación, le era accesible y le permitían además utilizar el baño y regadera que se encontraba justo al lado de los lavaderos, donde también ahí podía lavar su ropa.

A temprana hora antes de que el sol asomara, justo como tal en este momento mostraba su reloj-alarma descarapelado de metal, se tenía que levantar y alistar para vestirse y prepararse para buscar un nuevo trabajo, un día anterior, la señora de la fonda en la que trabajaba había lamentablemente tenido que cerrar el negocio a causa de deudas, por lo que presidio del trabajo de la chica.

Como todos los días, pese que su vida le limitaba de lujos y descansos, ella siempre se mostraba motivada y optimista y ese día no sería distinto, sujeto una toalla color morada, un bote de plástico con un jabón y zacate, un cepillo dental y una pasta de dientes dentro y salió de su "cuarto" dispuesta a darse un buen baño para despertar.

Tarareaba una canción cuando se detuvo de golpe.

-Oh no!- Murmuro con suavidad. En la puerta de aquel cuarto de baño se leía "No hay agua" –Otra vez! Es la tercer vez en la semana que pasa esto!-

-Y dicen que va a ser peor- Comento alguien a sus espaldas.

-Ah, buenos días Kagome, porque…? Qué ocurre?-

-Están arreglando unos ductos y los municipios y colonias alrededor sufrirán recorte de agua-

-Demonios y ayer no aparte agua- Se lamento la chica.

-Voy a casa de Sango, ayer vi que ella estaba llenando algunos botes-

-Voy contigo haber si quiere darme un poco-

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta llegar a otro cuarto mas, aquel lugar en si era una vecindad, algunos cuartos eran más grandes que otros, incluso quienes podían darse el lujo de pagar una renta más cara, tenían un baño propio.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de la otra chica, quien abrió adormecida, pero no por ello de mal humor, cuando Kagome y la otra chica le comentaron su problema, ella gustosa les ofreció un bote a cada una.

-Creo que será suficiente para que cada una pueda darse por lo menos un baño rápido- Comento Sango.

-Si gracias, Sango- Agradecieron ambas chicas.

-Bueno si quieres entra tu primero a bañarte- Comento Kagome.

-Ah sí, gracias, no tardo nada, es mas… creo que me bañare con el agua fría, si me pongo a calentarla se me hará mas tarde, y tengo que apurarme si quiero conseguir trabajo hoy mismo-

-Es verdad, me entere de lo de Doña Meche, que lastima sus guisos eran exquisitos- Se lamento Kagome.

-Si…- Agacho la mirada y suspiro –Todo por culpa de ese señor…- Murmuro la joven. –Le subió la renta hasta por los cielos, pero a mí nadie me engaña, lo que él quiere es echarnos a todos de aquí, incluyendo casas como negocios, se rumorea bastante sobre un próximo centro comercial, el más grande de Ciudad Shikon y sé que el planea hacerlo aquí-

-No digas eso Rin! No sé qué haría, después de haber buscado por todos lados algún cuarto que se ajustara a mi presupuesto, finalmente di con este lugar! No creo poder encontrar algo igual de económico, ni con vecinos tan agradables como todos ustedes-

-Pues yo peleare con uñas y dientes si es necesario, no dejare que nos eche así por así…. A pesar de todo, siempre hemos cumplido con los pagos y tenemos derechos!- Rin cerro el puño y miro hacia el cielo, mientras Kagome, sonreía ligeramente, le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de esa joven, tenía una vitalidad y un aura tan noble que era imposible no contagiarse.

Así pues las chicas se despidieron y Rin comenzó a darse un baño exprés, no solo porque comenzaba a hacérsele tarde, si no porque el agua estaba helada y entre más rápido, más pronto acabaría ese mal rato.

Por fin regreso a su cuarto, prendió la luz y la televisión para enterarse de las noticias del día, ese día el frio aumentaría, mientras escuchaba eso, comenzó a vestirse, con el único traje de etiqueta que tenia color rosa pálido, después se coloco unas zapatillas negras y comenzó a limpiarlas con un trapo húmedo dejándolas relucientes, para minorar el frio, se coloco una bufanda color negra que combinara perfectamente con su traje sastre y un gorro del mismo color, se miro en un espejo pequeño que colgaba de una de las paredes, se sonrió a sí misma, para mostrar sus dientes y limpiarlos con hilo dental. Despues de arreglarse, apago la televisión, guardo en su pequeña bolsa negra sus llaves y apago la luz, finalmente salió de su casa.

Despues de caminar por media hora, llego a su primera entrevista de trabajo, entro a un centro comercial y se acerco a una zapatería y no dudo en dejar sus documentos ahí, entro tan segura y sonriente. Una hora después, salió un poco desanimada, le habían ganado ya el puesto.

Camino nuevamente en busca de otra opción, sin embargo al llegar, se topo con lo mismo, ya había sido ocupada la vacante. Y así estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, en busca de un nuevo empleo que nunca llego.

Algo decaída se sentó en una enorme jardinera, suspiro y observo sus papeles, su curriculum, no ayudaba bastante, solo había trabajado con Doña Meche y no tenía la preparatoria terminada.

Giro el rostro y observo un reloj público digital, al lado de un enorme espectacular que anunciaba cosméticos –Las seis de la tarde, imposible, a esta hora no encontrare nada…- Se sumió un momento en sus pensamientos, pero segundos más tarde salió de su letargo y se levanto impulsada por un arranque de optimismo –No importa! Ya encontrare algo mañana! Lo aseguro!- Grito, mientras levantaba el puño al cielo, pero le pego a algo… o mejor dicho, le había pegado a alguien.

Apenada giro el rostro para disculparse, pero una penetrante y fría mirada, le congelaron los sentidos, podía sentir como esas cuencas doradas la atravesaban como dos flechas.

-L-lo… siento- Trago saliva de manera lenta, aquel hombre le seguía mirando con bastante hostilidad, sin embargo, no paso por alto lo guapo y alto que era, además de calzar y vestir lujosamente. Agacho el rostro y observo varios papeles regados por el piso, fue consiente en ese momento de que su puño, había golpeado la mano del hombre parado frente a ella y que hizo que algunos documentos cayeran al suelo. Iba a agacharse a recogerlos, pero alguien que llego gritando histérico le paralizo.

-Muchacha inútil! Que has hecho? Pero mira el desastre!- Rin parpadeo copiosamente, mirando a ese extraño hombrecillo, de ojos saltones y de poca estatura. –Señor! Se encuentra usted bien?- Pregunto inmediatamente aquel pequeño hombrecillo, al hombre guapo y gallardo, sin embargo este último no contesto, dirigió una última mirada a la azabache y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Rin también le miro nuevamente, era imposible no hacerlo, sin embargo, otra vez la vocecilla histérica y ruidosa de el otro hombrecillo la interrumpieron.

-Niña! Qué esperas? Anda levanta todo esto? O esperas que lo haga yo?-

-Lo siento señor…- Rin se inclino un poco, pidiendo disculpas nuevamente, y al instante recogió todos los papeles tirados.

-Bah! Da gracias a todos tus santos que el Señor Sesshoumaru se ha portado diplomáticamente- Despues de decir esto, le arrebato los papeles a la chica y corriendo se fue tras el otro hombre apuesto.

-Que señor tan estresado-Murmuro la azabache observando la pequeña espalda del hombrecillo, –Sesshoumaru…- Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar el nombre de el otro hombre.

**Cambio de escena:**

-Señor espéreme!- El hombrecillo se acerco corriendo hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru, quien en ese momento subía a un Rolls-Royce Phantom gris oscuro en la parte trasera. –Sus papeles señor- El pequeño hombre le dio sus documentos, mientras el ojídorado, solo los tumbo a su lado. Segundos más tarde el hombrecillo se subió al auto también y lo encendió.

-Jacken, dirígete a la oficina-

-Si señor- Eran ya las siete de la noche, cualquiera diría que el horario laboral había concluido, pero para Sesshoumaru no era así, el solía pasar casi todo el día en su oficina o relacionado en asuntos de trabajo, algo por lo que Jacken ya estaba acostumbrado y no importaba si eran las dos o tres de la mañana su fiel chofer y asistente, siempre le acompañaba a donde fuera.

Sesshoumaru, miro de reojo su mano y recordó a la joven azabache, el golpe que sin querer le había dado, no le había dolido ni un ápice, pero le había agarrado de sorpresa, por lo que los papeles que llevaba en la mano, se le habían escapado sin poder evitarlo.

Despues miro a su lado, y observo sus documentos, los tomo y comenzó a acomodarlos, mientras leía uno por uno.

-Ese estúpido…- Dijo entre dientes, cuando una de las hojas, mostro un nombre. –Si piensa que podrá quedarse con algo que por naturaleza es mío… está muy equivocado, Jacken, cuando es la reunión con el abogado?-

-Pasado mañana señor, y debo… comentarle que ese tonto de Inuyasha estará presente-

-Iluso… piensa que podrá quedarse con la fortuna de mi padre…-

-Tenemos al mejor abogado… dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo al respecto señor-

-No solo eso… le dejare en la calle… el no merece nada, es solo un bastardo…- Dijo con rencor, recordando que su padre, había engañado a su madre, a una gran dama con una cualquiera y producto de ello, había nacido Inuyasha… su medio hermano.

**Cambio de escena:**

Le dolían las piernas, había estado todo el día en la calle, y no había conseguido nada. Al estar dentro de su cuarto, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se quito las zapatillas y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Ayyyyyyy! Estoy tan cansada… y no pude encontrar nada, pero mañana debe ser el día!- Justo en ese momento en la puerta de su cuarto se escucho un "toc-toc", Rin giro el rostro, y se ubico frente a la puerta, jalando la cortina y mirando hacia afuera, para ver de quien se trataba. Solo basto un vistazo para que se le dibujara una amplia sonrisa y abriera la puerta rápidamente.

-Kohaku!- La chica se abalanzo a abrazar al joven, mientras este se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Hola Rin, como estas?-

-Que gusto verte! Pensé que llegabas mañana…-

-Si bueno, mi general hizo que trabajáramos lo triple para terminar antes de tiempo… y pues… aquí estoy- Kohaku tenía años dentro de la milicia, por lo que en ocasiones, viajaba por bastante tiempo. –Por cierto Rin, mi hermana me conto lo de Doña Meche, lamento que hayas perdido tu trabajo-

-No pasa nada Kohaku, yo lo siento más por Doña Meche, ella no solo perdió su trabajo, si no su sustento-

-Veremos qué podemos hacer por ella… y por ti por supuesto, y hablando de ello, toma…- El chico le dio una tarjeta. –Tienes que presentarte aquí el día de mañana, un amigo mío, tiene una hermana trabajando ahí, quizás puedan ayudarte a trabajar en esa empresa-

-Lo dices en serio? Gracias Kohaku! El día de hoy no tuve nada de suerte…-

-Si mañana asistes, estoy seguro de que te quedaras, el puesto es para la cafetería, es como ayudante de cocina, quizás primero debas entrar como lavaplatos o algo así… pero no te desesperes, en cuanto tengan la oportunidad de probar tus platillos, incluso podrás superar a todo el chef presente en esa área-

-Basta Kohaku, no soy tan buena…- Se sonrojo un poco la chica.

-Eres la mejor- El chico sonrió ampliamente, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con un deje de posesión. –Cuando me voy y tengo que probar la comida de otra persona, temo por mi estomago créeme… -

-Exageras…- La chica correspondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos, Kohaku siempre le transmitía tanta seguridad y paz.

-Bueno, dejare que descanses Rin- El chico se separo de la azabache y le dio un beso en la frente –No olvides asistir mañana a tu cita de trabajo, veras que todo saldrá bien-

-Si, muchas gracias Kohaku, tu y Sango siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo… a veces no sé, como podre pagarles tanto…- Kohaku sonrió dulcemente.

-No seas tontita… tu no nos debes nada Rin, además considero que mereces mas… pero… te aseguro que no pasara mucho tiempo cuando Sango y tu… no tendrán que preocuparse por nada, ya lo veras!- Kohaku se dio la vuelta. –Bueno anda, ya duerme y prepárate para mañana.

-Está bien, descansa Kohaku-

-Descansa Rin- Kohaku espero hasta que la azabache cerró la puerta para comenzar a caminar, pero una voz en un oscuro rincón le detuvo.

-Eres demasiado torpe… tenias la oportunidad de tu vida y no hiciste nada…-

Kohaku suspiro con pesar –déjame en paz Inuyasha-

-Bah! Yo no sé que tanto esperas para decirle a Rin que la quieres… quizás esperas a que otro hombre te la quite-

Kohaku, giro el rostro y observo a Inuyasha con bastante molestia –Solo quiero darle lo mejor a Rin, y no falta mucho para que me asciendan de puesto… cuando eso suceda, será el momento indicado-

-Te confías bastante… - Volvió a insistir el peliplateado.

-Si Kykio te dejo a ti… por otro… no pienses que a todos nos pasara lo mismo- Un golpe bastante bajo, para Inuyasha.

-Idiota… entonces haz lo que quieras…- Un sepulcral silencio se hizo entre los dos chicos. –iré a jugar un rato billar, no quieres ir?- Se aventuro a preguntar el peliplateado, intentando que su amigo, dejara de lado el tema de Rin.

Kohaku suspiro y se encogió de hombros –Pues no tengo más nada que hacer, vamos un rato-

**Al día siguiente:**

Rin se mordió el labio inferior y se tronaba los dedos de vez en cuando.

-Señorita Rin Nagano, pase por favor- Una joven realmente hermosa y de muy buen cuerpo, dirigía a la chica por los largos y extensos pasillos del lugar al que Kohaku había mandado.

No había sido difícil encontrar aquel edificio, era todo hermoso y elegante en el, paredes de vidrio de una oficina a otra, muebles de un color ébano barnizado y lo que más imponía en sí, era lo enorme del lugar, definitivamente una de las empresas que generaban más ventas y utilidades en aquella ciudad.

-Aguarde aquí por favor, mientras tanto, lléneme estas hojas-

Rin no dudo en acatar aquello e inmediatamente se puso a hacer el llenado correspondiente de esas hojas.

Minutos más tarde, un joven realmente apuesto de cabello oscuro se acerco a la chica. –Así que… tu eres Rin Nagano- El chico le sonrió, y no disimulo una mirada profunda de arriba abajo de todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Si…- Respondió Rin.

-Bien, pues… Áyame me ha dado buenas referencias de ti…- El chico miro de reojo a la hermosa pelirroja, que había llevado a Rin hacia ellos, quien en realidad resulto ser la hermana del amigo de Kohaku. –Mi nombre es Miroku Fuwa gerente de Recursos Humanos, el procedimiento en sí, seria entrevistarte, mientras leo esas hojas que por lo que veo has llenado, pero bueno… como tu caso es "especial", omitiremos esos pasos… y daremos marcha al siguiente… necesito todos tus documentos-

-Los traigo señor…- Se apresuro a responder Rin.

-Ahhh, bueno, pero que practica eres… y por favor Rin… no me digas señor, estamos en confianza…- El le lanzo una mirada traviesa, pero la pelirroja fingió una tos. –En fin, entonces, solo me basta decir bienvenida a Empresas Yako, a partir de este momento serás asignada a tu área de trabajo, en el transcurso del día serás llamada nuevamente para que vengas aquí conmigo y puedas firmar tu contrato, el pago se realiza los días 12 y 28 de cada mes, tendrás vales de despensa y todas las prestaciones de ley, tienes derecho a una hora de comida y tu hora de entrada será a las 7:00am, las demás indicaciones te las dará tu jefe inmediato… alguna pregunta?

-No…- Respondió Rin seria, aun no podía asimilar que ya había conseguido trabajo y no en cualquier lugar, en una gran empresa, claro, con un puesto bajo, pero… quien no le decía que podía crecer laboralmente?.

-Bueno, adelante, áyame te enseñara el comedor y la cocina, tus instalaciones en pocas palabras y nuevamente bienvenida Rin-

-Gracias…- Rin se inclino ligeramente para agradecerle, para después seguir a la pelirroja.

Iba contenta, contentísima, mirando todo a su alrededor, empleados viniendo de aquí para allá, con planos, y montones de papeles, por lo que Áyame le iba diciendo, entendió que era una empresa que se encargaba de los servicios de Construcción, en pocas palabras, Empresas Yako, había realizado los diseños y las instalaciones más hermosas de toda Ciudad Shikon y no solo de esa ciudad, sino de bastantes estados de todo el país, e incluso ya comenzaban a internacionalizarse.

Pero de repente todo quedo en calma, los empleados que corrían de aquí para allá con los planos, se quedaron parados, agachando el rostro, las llamadas por teléfono también habían sedado, era como si de pronto alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo, incluso Áyame detuvo el paso e indico a Rin que también se detuviera.

Y fue justo en ese momento que nuevamente le vio, con ese porte inigualable, con esa expresión tan fría y tosca, mirando hacia el frente, mientras los empleados le saludaban o le daban la bienvenida con una voz casi inaudible, aunque él no se dignaba a responder a nadie.

-El…- Rin murmuro, mientras Áyame le miro de reojo.

-Es el dueño de la compañía… por una parte, envidio tu puesto Rin, no tendrás que lidiar JAMAS con el…-

-El…dueño?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Si, y créeme… si necesitas y valoras tu ahora trabajo, lo mejor será… que no te hagas notar frente a él…-

-Tan… malo es?- Pregunto mirándole curiosamente.

-Así como ignora a todo el mundo un día… así se pone a despedir a cualquiera cuando le da la gana…- Rin sintió que su corazón le latía con fuerza, pedía a todos los santos que no la viera, si él se enteraba que ella estaba ahí… como lo tomaría? Después de que ella, justo el día anterior había tenido un "pequeño" incidente con él, sin siquiera saber que pronto trabajaría para él.

Agacho el rostro, justo cuando iba a pasar frente a ella y cuando pensó que ya había pasado, levanto la vista, pero palideció, al ver que el Ojídorado había detenido el paso y le miraba, solo fue cuestión de segundos, cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	2. El café

Agradezco a todos los que se dan la oportunidad de leer mi ff, y agradecimientos especiales a:

**Drake99999:** Muchas gracias por el review, espero la conti te guste, y conforme se va dando la historia tambien.

**FlowerBloom:** Hello! Yo tambien amo a Sessho… jajaja de hecho siento o tengo la esperanza de que en un futuro no muy lejano, realmente Sessho se quede con Rin jajajaja xD aunque ya no haya conti de manga o aninme, eso quiero pensar jajaja xD

**Black urora:** Jejeje antes que nada gracias por el review, y… realmente mi intencion es… dejarlos con intriga muajajaja, jajaja xD creo que genera uno expectación y te quedas con ganas de mas no es asi? Bueno me alegra saber que el primer capitulo te gusto, espero que tambien la conti, cuidate mucho!

**Seras:** Yo tambien amo a esta parejita *_* jajajaja fijate que pense en la opcion de que asi fuera… o minimo que le pegara mas duro… pero… al final quedo asi… jejeje lo importante en si, era el encuentro… y ya paso asi que ahora a ver que sigue jejeje :P gracias por la review!

**Rinmy Uchiha: **Intente no demorarme para que no los dejara tan a la expectativa, espero que la conti te guste, me alegro bastante saber que ha sido del gusto de muchos el capitulo, incluyendote. Gracias nuevamente!

**Lisbeth Nikolayevna:** Gracias por la review! Y he aquí la continuación! Espero que de igual forma te guste! Bye,bye!

PD. Como siempre disculparan la mala ortografía, pero el intento de arreglarle un poquito se hace jejeje :P

**CAPITULO II**

–Ay no… ya me vio, ya me vio…- Se dijo mentalmente, no comprendía porque ese hombre le imponía tanto, si tan solo había sido un accidente lo de ayer, porque tenía que sentirse tan nerviosa e incómoda?.

-Ayame…- Llamo el con su gruesa voz, la pelirroja, inmediatamente dirigió todos sus sentidos y atenciones hacia el.

-Si… dígame arquitecto…- La pelirroja no podía disimular tampoco lo nerviosa que él la ponía.

-Tienes cinco minutos para dirigirte a mi oficina, aun no recibo el reporte de nomina, y quiero que TU me expliques el porqué…- Dicho esto y dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a Rin nuevamente, comenzó a caminar.

Jacken siguió a Sesshoumaru con paso apresurado, no sin antes percatarse también de la presencia de Rin, abrió la boca para preguntarle "qué demonios haces aquí niña?",pero antes de poder decir nada, Sesshoumaru le apresuro.

-Date prisa… Jacken- Fue la orden tajante que dio el peliplateado.

-Por dios! Ese anciano idiota de Myoga, ahora se me va armar en grande!- Se quejo la pelirroja.

-Si quieres… solo explicame como llegar a la cocina y yo voy sola…- Dijo la azabache, al ver que su compañera, estaba en aprietos.

-Lamento no llevarte personalmente Rin, pero como has oído al arquitecto, debo ir con el… y será mejor que sea pronto…-

-Si, no te preocupes Ayame, haz hecho suficiente por mi- Rin le sonrió dulcemente, mientras la pelirroja, le devolvió una sonrisa, sin embargo, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, sigue por este pasillo, giras a la derecha y después subes las escaleras, es el siguiente piso tercera puerta… me entendiste?- Rin movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

–Suerte-Murmuro por ultimo la azabache, mientras la chica de ojos esmeraldas, maldecía en voz sumamente perceptible.

-Ese estúpido de Myoga… como siempre no manda sus reportes a tiempo y yo… soy la que tiene que dar la cara… pero ya me escuchara, y esta vez… no seré condescendiente!-

Ayame iba bufando, al ser junto con Miroku responsable del área de Recursos humanos, si algo no salía debidamente en esa área o por el contrario todo iba bien, ella y el azabache eran los que recibían tanto los regaños como las felicitaciones, pero como tuvo la mala suerte de toparse directamente con Sesshoumaru, era obvio que ella recibiría esa vez el regaño.

Rin siguió caminando, tal cual le había indicado Ayame, para adentrarse en la cocina, donde ya en ese momento los chefs y ayudantes iban de aquí para allá preparando todo para la hora de la comida.

-Ahhh tu debes ser Rin!- Dijo un chico bastante simpático, con una sonrisa hermosa y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-Si, mucho gusto…- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, menos charla y mas actividad- Coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica y la empujo suavemente hacia el interior. –Soy Kouga Miyamoto, el Chef Ejecutivo, en pocas palabras tu jefe, ahora… no me gusta que "mi" gente pierda el tiempo, si tienes que ir al baño, no tengo inconveniente, siempre y cuando no demores más de cinco minutos y que no haya mucha carga de trabajo, créeme, la gente no espera cuando tiene hambre. –Mientras le iba diciendo esto, la iba guiando hacia una pequeña bodega –Entra ahí, encontraras tu uniforme, coge el que sea de tu talla, no olvides colocarte la red en la cabeza y tu primer actividad será aquella…- El chico señalo una escoba. –Como podrás observar, el piso en la cocina, es imposible mantenerlo limpio, pero… se tiene que hacer todo lo posible, por lo que el día de hoy, barreras las veces que sea necesario para que no haya ni siquiera una migaja de pan, has entendido?-

-Si señor- Rin movía la cabeza con energía, acatando todo lo que su jefe le decía.

-Buena chica, ahora… a trabajar-

Rin entro a la bodega e inmediatamente encontró el uniforme de su talla, entrando a otro pequeño cuarto, donde sin inconveniente pudo cambiarse de ropa, ahí observo que habían algunos casilleros, por lo que utilizo uno para colocar sus pertenencias, después de esto y sin demorar nada, salió a barrer como bien se le había indicado.

Subió una mano a su frente y seco el sudor que tenía en esa parte de su cuerpo, respiro hondo, esto era realmente cansado, no había terminado de barrer un rincón, cuando los otros chefs, ya habían vuelto a tirar un poco de migajas o partes de verduras, ellos no querían ensuciar, no lo hacían por molestar, eso lo sabía bien la chica, pero por la cantidad de alimentos a preparar, no podían detenerse a recoger lo que tiraban.

Por fin el día de laborar había concluido, definitivamente, había sido un día realmente pesado para la azabache, quien no creyó que fuese a ser tan pesado, pero es que era impresionante la cantidad de comida que hacían, debió suponer que mínimo habían como 1000 empleados si no es que muchísimos más en esa empresa.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían retirado, incluyendo a su jefe, quien solo le había ordenado antes de marcharse que dejara barrido el lugar, para el día siguiente.

Poco a poco fue quedando sola, únicamente un compañero suyo llamado Hakkaku, se había quedado con ella, el hacia solo quince minutos que había llegado, era el encargado de quedarse por las noches por si al "arquitecto" se le ofrecía algo, todos los empleados de Empresas Yako, sabían que el arquitecto se quedaba constantemente en la oficina, a muy altas horas de la noche, y algunas veces solía pedir algo a la cafetería, mientras observaba el lugar casi solitario, fue en ese momento que se percato de lo grande que era, con tanta gente ahí, no se había puesto a observarlo detenidamente.

Miro el reloj y se sorprendió demasiado al ver la hora, eran ya las ocho de la noche. Termino finalmente su actividad, dejo la escoba en su lugar y se disponía a quitarse su uniforme cuando el teléfono del área se escucho. Hakkaku fue quien contesto.

-Rin! Te encargo un momento? Llevare esto a sistemas- Mostró varias botellas de refresco, los chicos del área de sistemas, también se quedaban por la noches, para poder actualizar todas las computadoras y sistemas, sin interrumpir las actividades de los demás empleados por las mañanas y tardes.

-Si, esta bien- Rin se sentó un momento, sus pies le punzaban, todo el día había estado de pie.

Nuevamente el teléfono se escucho –algo debió habérsele olvidado- Murmuro Rin, acercándose y atendiendo la llamada-

-Si?- Pregunto de manera inocente.

-Si? Que manera de contestar es esa! Se dice "Cafetería"- Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, podía reconocer aquella quejosa voz.

-Disculpe- Respondió Rin, suspirando con pesar.

-Basta no puedo perder mi tiempo instruyendo al personal de cafetería, eso es algo que Kouga debió enseñarte, por que por lo que escucho eres nueva-

-es correcto… señor- Rin volvió a suspirar.

-Bien ya hablare con Kouga respecto a esto- Rin, se puso rígida, su primer día y ya había tenido una pequeña reta y no solo eso, si no que por lo que entendió, generaría una reta también para su jefe. –Quiero un café irlandés y niña… lo quiero "YA"… no tardes, el arquitecto no suele ser nada paciente- Después de esto Jacken colgó.

Sus piernas de Rin flaquearon y se sujeto de una mesa de acero inoxidable. -Hakkaku!- Miro a su alrededor pero todavía no había señal del chico, miro el reloj y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Observo la cocina, no tenía idea de que hacer, marco a la extensión de sistemas, pero nadie acudió a su llamada, se mordió los labios, y volvió a mirar el reloj. –Co..como se hace un café irlandés?-

Miro nuevamente el reloj, sería su fin, suspiro con pesar y tras pensarlo, se arremango su uniforme y se acerco decidida a la estufa.

**Cambio de escena.**

-Jacken…- Sesshoumaru estaba frente a su escritorio y observo a su fiel asistente.

-Si señor?-

-Que ha pasado con lo que pedí?- Pregunto levantando una ceja y mirando con dureza a Jacken-

-Iré… a ver el porqué de la demora en este momento señor- Jacken maldecía internamente a la chica que había atendido su llamada en la cafetería. Sin embargo, lo sentía por la chica, ese es un detalle que Sesshoumaru no dejaría pasar.

Pero antes de que Jacken diera un paso siquiera, la puerta de la gran oficina del arquitecto fue golpeada sutilmente, sin dudarlo, el pequeño hombrecillo abrió la puerta.

-Tu? Ayyy no puede ser, muchacha tonta, no solo cometes sandeces, si no que eres una lenta de primera!- Jacken estaba realmente molesto y miraba a Rin con total desaprobación. –Anda, dame eso- Jacken le arrebato la charola con el café, pero observo extrañado el contenido. –Que diablos… es esto?- Pregunto Jacken, mirando a la chica.

-Café…-Respondió la chica, nerviosa.

-Café?, te pedí café irlandés! Que… que…? no puede ser!- Jacken, tembló ligeramente, justo en ese momento podía sentir la mirada hostil del peliplateado en su espalda.

-Que ocurre Jacken?- Finalmente la voz de Sesshoumaru irrumpió la escena.

-Señor… yo… encargue lo que pidió pero.. –El pequeño hombre se giro y miro a su jefe.

-Lo siento- Hablo Rin, mostrándose ante Sesshoumaru –No se… preparar café irlandés- Admitió la azabache, sin poner en riesgo a Hakkaku, estaba segura, de que si se enteraban que el joven no estaba en su sitio de trabajo, justo cuando Sesshoumaru había pedido algo, le iría mal.

-Entonces, qué diantres haces trabajando ahí niña? A primera hora, el día de mañana hablare con Ayame y Miroku, en que estaban pensando al contratar a alguien que no sabe… preparar un insignificante Café irlandés?- Rin brinco ligeramente, ahora no solo había metido en problemas a Kouga, estaba a punto de meter a Ayame y Miroku también en líos.

-cállate Jacken- Ordeno el arquitecto, e inmediatamente el pequeño hombrecillo se quedo en silencio.

-Me puedes explicar, porque Hakkaku, no preparo el café?- Sesshoumaru era bastante observador, y tenía conocimiento de los horarios de sus empleados, sabía que a esa hora el chico debía estar atendiendo a sus llamados en la cafetería.

-Le… llamaron del área de sistemas y… llevo un pedido para ellos-

-Hakkaku, sabe que no puede salir de la cocina! Tiene que estar totalmente pendiente de las llamadas del señor Sesshoumaru!- Interrumpió nuevamente Jacken.

-Jacken… silencio!- Ordeno nuevamente Sesshoumaru, haciendo que callara de inmediato.

-El… quizás pensó que yo… podría hacerme cargo o no creyó que entrara una llamada en ese momento de… usted-

-Bla,bla,bla, pretextos- murmuro Jacken, pero nuevamente sintió la mirada de su jefe, y sin decir más, se giro y camino para salir de la oficina.

-A donde llevas eso… Jacken?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru observando la charola.

-Pensaba… ir con Hakkaku personalmente señor, y pedirle su café-

-Todo esto, no ha originado más que pérdida de tiempo, quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo?- Jacken trago saliva lentamente.

-No, señor…-

-Deja este café… y sigue con tus actividades- Ordeno el peliplateado.

-Si… con su permiso- dejo la charola frente a Sesshoumaru, y después salió de su oficina, no sin antes mirar a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando paso a su lado.

-C-con su permiso…- Rin también deseaba salir ya de ahí, eran tan fuerte y pesada la presencia de ese hombre que se sentía intimidada totalmente.

-No he indicado que te marches- Rin paso lentamente la saliva, y agacho el rostro, esperando quizás un regaño mayor.

-Dejare pasar esto por alto, solo esta única vez, no tiene porque volver a pasar, de lo contrario, no esperes que me porte tan condescendiente, entendiste?-

-Si, gracias señor…- Rin levanto el rostro y observo esas orbes doradas, tan intimidatorias.

-Nunca te había visto aquí-

-El día de hoy, fue mi primer día, el lugar es tan hermoso! solo de entrar y mirar todo alrededor quede... totalmente impactada, además el lugar es enorme, no podía creer que de no haber encontrado trabajo ayer... me hubiese quedado aquí... fue tan...- En ese momento se percato de lo que hacia, se había olvidado por completo de con quien hablaba, se sonrojo ligeramente y nuevamente agacho el rostro, mientras Sesshoumaru, le miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. -Dis..disculpe-

De repente, Sesshoumaru estiro una mano y sujeto la taza con el café que Rin había preparado, la chica abrió ligeramente mas los ojos y le observo con sorpresa, el peliplateado antes de darle un sorbo al liquido lo observo detenidamente, era un café común y corriente con leche, pero lo que le llamo la atención, había sido un pequeño dibujo de una hoja formado por la leche que se mostraba en el centro del liquido, algo que solo los profesionales lograban hacer, después de esto le dio un sorbo. Aquel café, tenía un sabor exquisito, o eso fue lo que en ese momento pensó Sesshoumaru, dándole otro sorbo más.

Rin esperaba que le dijera algo, quizás algún indicio de saber si le había agrado o no, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Puedes marcharte-

-Con su permiso- Algo decepcionada, la chica no dudo en salir de ahí, salió tan rápido como le fue posible, tras caminar y alejarse de la oficina, se recargo en una pared, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Por un momento había pensado que ese mismo día que había conseguido trabajo, lo perdería también, pero no fue así, y fue en ese momento que se percato que Sesshoumaru no era tan despiadado como todos murmuraban en los pasillos que era.

Mientras Sesshoumaru en su oficina, terminaba su exquisito café, aspirando de vez en vez el aroma a café.

-Jacken...- Sesshoumaru le marco haciendo que enseguida el hombrecillo, asomara la cabeza en el interior de la oficina de este.

-Dígame señor?-

-Apartir de mañana... quiero un café preparado de la misma forma que el de hoy... quedo claro?-

-S-si...- Jacken no podía creer que su JEFE estuviera cambiando sus hábitos, desde hacia años el solo acostumbraba tomar café, pero no cualquier café... solo café irlandés. -Avisare a Hakkaku- Jacken iba a salir de la oficina, pero Sesshoumaru le detuvo.

-Quiero que esa mujer... lo prepare y lo traiga a la misma hora que hoy- De no ser porque Jacken estaba sujetando la perilla de la puerta, se hubiese caído al suelo, miro con mas sorpresa a su jefe, pero sabia que no debía preguntar, ni decir nada al respecto, tenia solo que acatar como siempre sus ordenes.

-Así... será- Después de esto, Jacken cerro tras de si la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, no sin preguntarse "que diablos había sido eso?".


	3. Una teoría

**Seras:** La vez pasada actualice lo más rápido que pude, esta vez… falle :P jajaja xD sorry, por el trabajo, labores del hogar y mas, a veces no puedo actualizar tan rápido como desearía (de hecho los otros lectores de mi otro fic, deben estar dispuestos a lincharme :S) con respecto a lo de Rin de ser toda una profesional en el ámbito de hacer cafés con leche, se me ocurrió después de haber visto la película del avispón verde jajajaja xD ya que su achichintle mejor conocido como Kato le prepara un café así… cuando lo corre y después se da cuenta de que no hay quien le haga su café… sufre demasiado el protagonista jajajaja XD En fin muchas gracias por el review, espero la conti te guste

**Black urora:** Hola! Primero y antes que nada, grax por el review! Deduzco que con suave te refieres a que la redacción fue más sencilla? xD eso entendí jejeje :P porque la verdad es que si es así, tienes razón… :P y bueno hablando sobre nuestro Sesshy adorado, digamos que… ya en este capítulo nuevo, uno se percata de muchas cosas… pero conforme avance la historia créeme que todo quedara resuelto… igual soy algo liosa al principio, pero ya verás que avanzando mas, se entenderá mejor jejeje :P. Por cierto, espero estés aun viva para leer mi review, no quiero llevar en la conciencia una muerte jajaja xD Cuídate y muchas gracias por leer!

**ANA:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y por el review, me alegra saber que te guste, y espero que este nuevo capítulo cubra tus expectativas. Un saludote!

**Rinmy Uchiha:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por el rewiew! Con respecto a tu duda… mnmnmnm…. Hay una parte en la historia, donde hace mención Jacken sobre Rin… es esta:

_Pero antes de que Jacken diera un paso siquiera, la puerta de la gran oficina del arquitecto fue golpeada sutilmente, sin dudarlo, el pequeño hombrecillo abrió la puerta._

_-Tu? Ayyy no puede ser, muchacha tonta, no solo cometes sandeces, si no que eres una lenta de primera!- Jacken estaba realmente molesto y miraba a Rin con total desaprobación. –Anda, dame eso- Jacken le arrebato la charola con el café, pero observo extrañado el contenido. –Que diablos… es esto?- Pregunto Jacken, mirando a la chica._

Aquí, Jacken al abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que Rin es la chica con la que chocaron, por eso menciona "tu?" y también por eso comenta que no solo comete sandeces (ya que ella hizo que los papeles que llevaba Sesshoumaru se le cayeran). Espero haya quedado mas clarito, a veces no me explico bien jejeje :P, con respecto a Rin, yo también así la imagino, siendo dulce, noble, humilde… de diferente carácter a Kagome por supuesto jajaja xD ya que Kagome suele ser muy enojoncita en ocasiones… jejeje :P. Y un halago en serio que mi historia sea de las pocas que te gustan, en verdad que eso me da muchos ánimos a continuar el fic!. Saludos y espero la actualización te guste!

**Drake99999:** Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la conti, a mí también me gusta mucho la forma de ser de Jacken, queriendo ser autoritario con Rin… pero no puede porque mi Sesshy no lo deja jajajaja xD. La verdad es que intento que los caracteres se parezcan bastante a la historia, aunque habrá momentos en que se salgan del contexto, pero el intento se hace . Gracias x la review!.

**FlowerBloom:** Hola, primero y antes que nada gracias por el review! Sobre nuestras esperanzas de que continúe el anime y manga, ojala existan los milagros y podamos ver con nuestros hermosos ojitos esa continuación. En verdad que alegría saber que te ha gustado también la conti, en verdad, sube a uno mucho los ánimos! En fin estamos en contacto y espero este nuevo capítulo también te agrade! Cuídate mucho!

**Tania56:** Me alegra saber que te gusto la conti! Y perdonaras la demora :s pero pues ya estoy aquí , ojala cumpla las expectativas y te agrade el nuevo capítulo, creo que te he hecho sufrir lo "necesario" jajajaja xD así que disfruta el capitulo! Cuídate mucho y muchísimas gracias por el review!.

**KaitouLucifer:** Jajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario jejeje :P muchísimas gracias por hacerme saber que te ha gustado mi fic, y espero siga cubriendo las expectativas! Suerte y espero no sea la única vez que recibo un review de tu parte eh? Jejeje cuídate mucho! Bye, bye!

**ana:** (Pasándole un pañuelo) gomene… gomene… se que tarde bastante en la conti! Pero espero que el nuevo capítulo, compense la tardanza . Gracias por la review!

**SILVIA BENITEZ:** Muchas gracias por la review, y por decirme lo mucho que te gusto mi fic, también por las felicitaciones! Ojala la conti te guste! Saludos!

**Ladymily:** Hola! Estoy muy bien, sobre todo al recibir reviews (x supuesto que incluyo el tuyo) muchas gracias también por las felicitaciones, se que luego me paso de mala onda y no tengo perdón jejeje pero espero me puedas perdonar con la conti! gracias y un saludote!

COMO SIEMPRE, MIL DISCULPAS CON LA HORROGRAFIA! JAJAJA XD ES MI TALON DE AQUILES, PERO ESPERO ESO NO IMPIDA ENTENDER LA HISTORIA!

POR CIERTO! Me he dado cuenta de que en muchos fics a Rin le hacen mención que su cabello es castaño… :s creo que yo me equivoque o soy daltónica… ya que yo hago mención de que es negro (azabache) como el de Kagome ( a mi parecer se parecen bastante estas dos jajaja los hermanitos tienen los mismo gustos jajaja xD), si es mi error una disculpa… aun así seguiré colocándola como azabache, espero no incomode… jejeje :P

**CAPITULO III**

Observo su propio reflejo atraves de la ventanilla del auto, su semblante era más tosco y frio que el de costumbre, incluso Jacken no se atrevía a romper el silencio.

-El señor Inu No Taisho no se midio en las condiciones que pidió para reclamar su herencia…- Pensaba el pequeño hombrecillo, lamentandose por su jefe Sesshoumaru –Sera imposible que el señor Sesshoumaru cumpla con esa condicion a pesar de que tiene un año para llevarla a cabo… por mas que intentó apelar el señor Sesshoumaru, el abogado no permitio que se modificara… es la segunda vez que lo intenta mi jefe, a este paso… la herencia no podra ser reclama por ninguno de los dos hermanos-

Hace apenas unos minutos habian salido de una reunión que se llevo a cabo entre el abogado del señor Inu No Taisho que en paz descanse y de su medio-hermano Inuyasha.

-Jacken, reserva una mesa en el restaurant Versalles para hoy en la noche- El arquitecto seguia mirando atravez de la ventanilla –Tendre que llevar a cabo lo que planee desde un principio, ya que ese estupido de Totosai, no permite que se modifiquen los requerimientos del reclamo de la herencia. En fin, claro que yo Sesshoumaru siempre estoy un paso adelante que los demas- Pensaba triunfate, mientras de manera disimulada sonreía, era una sonrisa tan pequeña que era raro poder visualizarla.

-Si señor!- Respondio de inmediato Jacken, fruncio el ceño al percatarse de que su jefe parecia estar maquilando algo en su misteriosa y grandiosa mente, sintiéndose frustrado al no percatarse de que es lo que su jefe planeaba hacer.

Por la noche en Empresas Yako, desde que Sesshoumaru había ordenado claramente que Rin le llevase a las 9:00 de la noche su café como solo ella sabia preparlo, su horario también había sido modificado y por consecuencia sus actividades disminuyeron considerablemente. Cubriría las noches junto con Hakkaku.

-Tus padres… no se incomodan por el horario que cubres ahora?- Pregunto Hakkaku ajeno a la realidad de Rin.

-Vivo sola…- Se limito a decir la azabache, regalándole al final una ligera sonrisa.

-Wow! Eso es lo que admiro de las mujeres, que sean tan independientes-

-A veces, aunque tu no quieras, las circunstancias hacen que tu vida vaya por ese rumbo, pero no puedo negarte que en ocasiones me siento tan sola…- Rin bajo la mirada y un deje de tristeza se noto en su rostro.

-Perdona Rin… no quise…-

-No pasa nada… he aprendido a vivir asi…- Para que el chico no se sintiera culpable, al hacer que la chica recordara algo triste, le obsequio nuevamente una sonrisa.

Rin observo el reloj.

-Ya vengo, tengo que cumplir con mi mandato diario-

-Aun no logro asimilar que el arquitecto pidiese que tu personalmente le llevaras su café y aparte… sabes cuánto tiempo tengo trabajando aqui?- No espero la respuesta de la azabache –Seis años! Y en esos seis años NUNCA pero NUNCA habia cambiado su café irlandés por un… simple café con leche, no te ofendas Rin pero… eso no es normal en el-

-Estos días solo he escuchado lo mismo de diferentes bocas- Suspiro la azabache –No tengo la menor idea del porque lo hizo, yo no creo ser la causante del cambio, asi que por favor… ya no me martiricen!- Rin comenzó a hacer el café para el arquitecto.

-Pues para mí que tu le gustaste- Dijo Hakkaku, mirando a Rin con picardía –Aunque de igual forma es raro en el arquitecto… ya sabes lo que dicen también, nunca se le ha visto con alguna chica, quizás y hasta batea chueco-

Rin no pudo disimular una risa escandalosa.

-Jajajajaja, eso es lo que TU quisieras- Termino de preparar el café, para colocarlo en la charola.

-Ayyyy pues siiii! Me hago ilusiones la verdad- Hakkaku, también se rio junto con Rin, era bien sabido que el chico era gay y alucinaba al igual que la mayoría de las féminas con el arquitecto.

-Bueno ya vengo- La azabache, sujeto la charola y se encamino hacia la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

Toco sutilmente la puerta, pero nadie le abrió, hasta que la gruesa voz de Sesshoumaru, le indico que entrara.

Se sorprendió al no ver al escandaloso de Jacken ni afuera ni dentro de la oficina del peliplateado, pero no hizo comentario alguno, como solía hacer, se acerco al escritorio de Sesshoumaru y coloco la taza de café a un lado, obsequiándole un saludo cortes y una sonrisa.

-Con su permiso y buen provecho- Fue lo último que dijo para girar y disponerse en ir a la cocina.

-Rin- La chica se detuvo al instante al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Sesshoumaru, es mas, sintió un escalofríos intenso en todo el cuerpo, era la primera vez que el se dirigía a ella y mas aun, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, lentamente se giro y observo a este.

-Dígame… señor- Rin a pesar de que sabía que todo mundo le llamaba arquitecto, ella no lograba decirle de esa forma, de hecho era curioso que solo Jacken y ella se refirieran a el de esa forma, a pesar de que el siempre solía decir que le gustaba que se dirigieran hacia el única y exclusivamente por su titulo.

Antes de poder decir algo, Sesshoumaru parecía estar debatiéndose mentalmente, se notaba en su frente que se arrugo ligeramente.

-Tienes 15 minutos para quitarte el uniforme, te diriges a la entrada principal, Jacken esperara por ti-

-Eh? Que?- Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no lograba entender claramente lo que significaba todo eso. –pero… porque?-

-Está corriendo el tiempo- Respondió Sesshoumaru, sin explicarle realmente nada, Rin inmediatamente acato sus órdenes.

-Señor, el auto esta listo…- Dijo Jacken quien iba en ese momento entrando a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, no sin antes dedicarle a Rin, quien cruzo a su lado saludándolo cortésmente, una mirada algo pesada.

Sesshoumaru sujeto la taza de café que la azabache había dejado frente a el y la tomo, antes de ponerse en pie, sujetar su saco y salir de oficina.

Un Rolls-Royce Phantom gris oscuro ya aguardaba su llegada, trago saliva lentamente, mientras observo de nueva cuenta al pequeño hombrecillo Jacken, parado al lado de la puerta trasera abierta del auto, esperando a que ingresara. Se acerco algo titubeante, sentia su cuerpo temblar como gelatina, sus manos jugueteaban con su pequeño bolso color morado, que combinaban perfectamente con unos zapatos de piso y blusa de mismo color, contrastando con un pantalón blanco semi-acampanado.

-Anda sube ya niña, no tenemos todo el dia!- Le preciono Jacken, quien le miraba con recelo –Es imposible que el señor Sesshoumaru se fije en una mujer como esta…- Pensaba aburrido, sin embargo, un instante después de haber pensando en eso, abrio los ojos sorprendido –A menos que…- Y observo a la azabache como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-S-si… gracias…- Aun temerosa, dudosa y nerviosa, subió al auto, percatándose que dentro de este, Sesshoumaru yacía sentado y la observaba.

-Con permiso- Dijo cortésmente al ingresar, la puerta del auto se cerró inmediatamente, observo como Jacken rodeaba el auto, subía a la parte del piloto y arrancaba.

Se sentia incomoda, no solo por el hecho de que Jacken cada quince segundos, le miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sino porque Sesshoumaru no le decía nada, y no tenia la menor idea de que es lo que pasaba ahí, ni siquiera el porque se encontraba en ese auto junto al dueño de la empresa en la que trabaja.

Dio un suspiro y finalmente, apartando sus nervios observo al peliplateado.

-Señor… podría decirme… a donde vamos?-

Sesshoumaru, la miro por breves segundos, después observo nuevamente hacia el frente.

-Vamos a cenar- Fue su escueta respuesta.

-a cenar?- Pregunto Rin realmente sorprendida.

-Si, si niña! A cenar, que es eso de andar respondiendo con preguntas?- Jacken intervino como acostumbraba para retar a Rin.

-Si… lo siento es que, estoy realmente sorprendida, porque… yo?- Tanto Rin como Jacken esperaban la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, la primera porque creia que era como un sueño, es decir, habia sido invitada a cenar por un hombre que podria asegurar era deseado por millones de feminas… y uno que otro varon, y el segundo, porque queria comprobar su teoria.

-Dame la oportunidad de conocerte…- Sesshoumaru giro el rostro, observándola detalladamente, mirando esos ojos brillantes, tan expresivos color chocolate, aquellas pestañas rizadas, sus cejas muy bien delineadas, una nariz pequeña y estética; pero sobre todo aquellos labios delgados y rosados… tan apetecibles.

Rin parpadeo repetidamente, observando de igual forma al peliplateado, se sentía nerviosa, claro que lo estaba, pero no por ello, perdía conocimiento o detalle alguno, dandose cuenta de que viendole mas de cerca no solo corroboraba al 100% sobre lo apuesto que era, si no percatandose de los varoniles, pero a la vez finos rasgos del rostro del arquitecto, sonrojandose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que su mente se atrevia a divagar y querer conocer mas acerca de esa persona sentada a su lado.

-Me atrevo a confesarle que yo…- Rin agacho la cabeza y comenzo a juguetear con sus dedos, enredandolos nuevamente en su bolsa. -Tambien deseo conocerlo mas a profundidad- Para que lo iba a negar la chica, si desde el primer momento en que se topo con esa mirada tan profunda y misteriosa, quedo prendada, algo que ella podia afirmar como amor a primera vista, aunque una y otra vez Rin se recriminaba mentalmente que no era una chiquilla de secundaria, pero pese a su edad, soñaba con un principe azul como en los cuentos de hadas, claro, con el clásico caballero apuesto, varonil y gallardo que solo en las películas y caricaturas existian. Por supuesto que eso NADIE lo sabia, para su edad seria una burla abrumadora la que recibiria con tan solo decirlo, asi que ese sueño "rosa" lo guardaba dentro de una pequeña cajita con mil candados… "en su corazon", y en la soledad de su pequeño cuarto donde habitaba no había día en que ella no se ilusionara con ello, y las ilusiones aumentaron, cuando conoció a Sesshoumaru, ella juro casi al instante, que estaban destinados el uno para el otro y lo comprobó cuando el mismo destino se encargo de juntarlos nuevamente en Empresas Yako, aquella chica azabache que nunca habia conocido o sufrido por el amor, a pesar de ser tan guapa a la vista de los chicos, su tiempo y su situación no se lo habían permitido, los años que tenia viviendo solo los ocupaba para su trabajo… nada mas, por lo que de referirse al amor, poco sabia… y pronto estaba por descubrirlo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente y un brillo nació de sus ojos dorados. Jacken observaba todo por el espejo retrovisor… definitivamente, no era ya solo su empleado mas eficaz, incluso podía presumir que "casi" podía leerle la mente... su teoría era completa y totalmente acertada.


	4. La Cena

Perdónenme! A causa de tiempo, no he podido agradecer individualmente por esta ocasión, lo lamento en serio, y espero eso no les desanime a seguir dejando reviews, recuerden que eso hace que den mas ánimos a continuar escribiendo.

En fin, como siempre disculparan mi horrografía y sin mas, espero la conti sea de su total agrado.

**Capitulo IV**

Todo a su alrededor le parecía tan irreal, empezando por la compañía claro, observo por encima de su cabeza, donde había una enorme y hermosa lámpara de cristal, después siguió mirando a su alrededor, las mesas y sillas eran de caoba, los manteles pulcramente extendidos en cada mesa color beige, la vajilla de porcelana, el conjunto de música que tocaba suaves y tranquilas melodías para acompañar la cena y las personas… todos parecían políticos o artistas. Sin embargo, no era ajena a que ella llamaba más la atención, era como una piedrita en el arroz blanco, a pesar de que era hermosa, su vestimenta era tan informal a comparación de la de los demás.

-Te gusta?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, que la miraba solo a ella.

-Es.. hermoso- Admitió la azabache, bajando la vista para observar al peliplateado.

-Incomoda?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, quien observo que esta se encontraba algo nerviosa, le pareció chusco y hasta cierta forma entretenido ver como se desenvolvía la chica en este tipo de situaciones.

-Por supuesto- Respondió de inmediato la chica de manera honesta –Nunca, ni en mis sueños mas anhelados pude siquiera imaginarme en un lugar como este, además puedo darme cuenta de cómo me miran, estoy segura que piensan "que hace la mesera, sentada frente a nosotros? Debería estar comiendo en la cocina"- Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja y la observo.

-Pensé que el lugar seria de tu agrado,, si no estas cómoda, vayamos a otro sitio- Sesshoumaru iba a levantarse de su asiento cuando Rin le pidió que no lo hiciese.

-Ya estamos aquí, puede ordenar por mí y… tratare de ignorar las miradas a mí alrededor- Sesshoumaru se sintió satisfecho con eso, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Pocos segundos más tarde el mesero se presento y se mostró preparado para anotar su orden.

-Confit de canard- Pidió Sesshoumaru para ambos, y una botella de whisky, sin embargo Rin le había comentado que no tomaba, por lo que ella tomaría una limonada.

-El pato es exquisito- Dijo Sesshoumaru, mientras Rin se encogía de hombros.

-Nunca lo he probado- Admitió.

-Te gustara- Minutos mas tarde llego su comida, y en silencio y tranquilidad comenzaron a degustarla. Sesshoumaru miro de reojo a Rin, era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto en una situación como esa, generalmente las féminas que le acompañan, no paran de parlotear sobre cosas insignificantes, pero Rin parecía diferente.

-Sesshoumaru, amigo mío- Dijo una voz detrás de Rin. El peliplateado, miro al que le saludaba y cortésmente se puso de pie, limpiando su boca delicadamente con una servilleta beige.

-Naraku- Saludo este, extendiendo el brazo, pero un ruido seco los distrajo, Rin había dejado caer su tenedor.

"Naraku" Pensó la azabache, mientras sintió un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El hombre que había respondido al saludo de mano de Sesshoumaru, después giro el rostro para observar a Rin.

-Mucho gusto madame- Saludo este, mirando a Rin con suma curiosidad –No… nos conocemos?- Pregunto, intentando recordar donde es que la había visto.

-Usted es…- Rin cerro los puños con fuerza, si no estuviera frente a Sesshoumaru, mil insultos hubieran salido de su boca, dirigidos exclusivamente para el azabache. –el dueño de las tierras donde vivo- Respondió la chica con bastante hostilidad, algo que no paso desapercibido para Sesshoumaru.

-Ohhh ya! Ahora lo recuerdo… - Sonrío Naraku, ignorando el gesto y el tono de voz que Rin había utilizado al dirigirse hacia el. –Solo… recuérdame tu nombre, por favor- Rin, apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente la boca.

-Rin Nagano- Dijo entre dientes. Naraku parecía sumamente divertido.

-Rin, hermoso nombre- Naraku, sujeto la mano de Rin y la llevo a sus labios, rozándola suavemente, Rin sintió asco, incluso la deslizo de inmediato para apartarla del azabache.

-Acabas de llegar Naraku, o vas de salida?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, llamando la atención del azabache.

-Me retiro, solo vine a una cena de negocios- Naraku nuevamente dirigió su atención a Sesshoumaru. –Por cierto, no olvides que este fin de semana se llevara a cabo la fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi esposa… por supuesto que… podrías invitar a Rin seria grato que nos acompañara también…- Naraku dirigió una mirada intensa a la azabache.

-Ya lo discutiremos- Respondió Sesshoumaru.

-Bueno, me retiro, pasen buena velada, y espero impaciente puedas acompañarnos ese día Rin- Todo parecía indicar, que Naraku estaba encantado con la azabache.

-Gracias por la invitación- Fue cortés, pero cortante Rin, quien continuo cenando e ignorando ya después al azabache. Segundos más tarde, finalmente Naraku se marcho.

-Porque fuiste tan hostil con Naraku? Te hizo algo?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, realmente interesado. Rin levanto la mirada.

-El lugar donde actualmente vivo, es solo una pequeña parte de sus tierras, y esta a punto de echarnos a la calle a todos para poder construir un centro comercial- Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja al escuchar aquello. –Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos tan fácilmente-

-Me parece absurdo-

-Absurdo? Nos va a dejar sin nada!-

-Son sus tierras, el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas-

-Pero es que acaso tiene la sangre tan fría para dejar a familias sin un techo?-

-Les esta dando la oportunidad de buscar otro lugar, no los ha echado ya… o si?-

-Pues nos a amenazado un sinfín de veces-

-Tú lo has dicho, los "amenazo" mas no ha llevado a cabo nada- Rin analizo lo que Sesshoumaru le estaba diciendo. –La gente es tan conformista y comodina, si fuera dueño de esas tierras, desde cuando hubiese mandado a desalojarla, incluso si me hubiera visto obligado a utilizar la fuerza de la autoridad- Rin finalmente comprobó lo que tanto se decía del peliplateado, cuando todos temblaban con su sola presencia, cuando todos rumoreaban sobre su pésimo carácter, su manera tan fría y egoísta de ser.

-La gente de esos lugares, no es nada conformista ni comodina, simple y sencillamente viven al día, trabajan para cubrir realmente sus necesidades, sin obtener algún lujo… como este- Rin de pronto se sintió molesta e incomoda en ese lugar. –Y tenga presente que YO, formo parte de esa "gente" si es así como piensa que son… entonces, no se porque se tomo la molestia de invitar a cenar a una conformista como yo- Rin, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Sesshoumaru por su parte permaneció inexpresivo. Al ver que no hacia ningún comentario, Rin decidió dar por terminada la cena. –Gracias por la cena…-

-Rin… ni se te ocurra ponerte de pie- Le advirtió el peliplateado. Después de unos segundos le dio un sorbo a su whisky y le miro a los ojos. –Esta es una decisión solo de Naraku, ni tu ni nadie pueden hacer nada al respecto, lo que quiero que entiendas, es que el tiene todo el derecho de hacer con sus tierras lo que le venga en gana, en vez de estar planeando un plantón para que no los eche, deberían buscar otro lugar para vivir-

-Lo dice tan fácil porque usted no tiene necesidad alguna-

-Es verdad, no la tengo… y para no tener alguna decadencia tuve que trabajar duro, o es que acaso tu no confías en que tus vecinos, puedan también salir adelante con su esfuerzo? La gente se hace holgazana porque no se les presiona- Rin respiro hondo, a pesar de que era duro con sus palabras, algo tenia de razón.

-En algo le doy la razón, pero no en todos los casos el esfuerzo da frutos, hay quienes trabajan duro día a día y a pesar de eso… se les complica bastante el mantener un hogar… o mantenerse siquiera a ellos mismos-

-Cuestión de administración- Recalco el arquitecto. Rin suspiro hondo, era cerrado totalmente. –Empresas Yako… llevara a cabo esa construcción- Dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru, dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Como? Y… aceptara semejante trato?-

-Por supuesto, es un gran proyecto, además Naraku es un buen cliente-

-Pero como persona… es tan bajo-

-Lo que mis clientes hagan con su vida personal y como se comporten o como es su conducta, me viene sin cuidado, a mi solo me interesa la relación laboral-

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en aquella mesa, Rin bajo la vista, observando lo que restaba de su platillo, mientras Sesshoumaru, le observaba a ella. Hubiese deseado dejarla allí, plantada, olvidar su cometido, mandar al diablo a Totosai y a las estúpidas peticiones de su difunto padre, pero no… de ninguna manera dejaría que Inuyasha fuera el beneficiario de aquella herencia, aunque perdiera mas que ganar, y aunque no tuviera necesidad alguna sobre la herencia, JAMAS permitiría que Inuyasha se adueñara de algo que el consideraba, NO LE PERTENECIA.

Además, debía admitir que aquella joven era hermosa, portadora de un maravilloso cuerpo, de unas muy bien delineadas piernas, un busto sobresaliente al igual que sus caderas, una cintura estrecha y unos finos y delicados rasgos. Así que, dada la situación también pasaría a aprovechar el momento, después de todo, le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio, justo cuando ella había golpeado sin querer su mano, haciendo que los papeles que sujetaba cayesen a la acera. Y es que a pesar de darse la oportunidad con bastantes féminas, la realidad era que tenia tiempo que no se sentía tremendamente atraído físicamente por alguien, ya que solo darse la oportunidad de salir con alguien implicaba inconcientemente compararlas siempre con… Kagura, aquella joven de belleza extrema, aquella que de solo mirarla, le ponía a temblar de excitación. Nadie a la fecha, había podido suplantarla en elegancia, inteligencia y sobretodo en la pasión tan desbordante que dejaba fluir en la cama. Y a pesar de eso, de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la compañía de esa chica, aquella relación jamás llego a florecer… amor? Nunca lo existió, bueno al menos por parte de él, quien siempre dejo en claro, sus meras intensiones.

Y ahora estaba frente a esa chica, consciente de que la azabache gustaba de el. Solo tenia que esforzarse un mínimo y estaba seguro que ella reposaría en su cama tan pronto como el disfrutaría hasta saciarse y hartarse de ella, todo… mientras aquella farsa terminara. Por supuesto que él, la terminaría en el momento esperado… justo cuando ya casado, como bien lo estipulaba el requerimiento de la herencia, reclamarla lo que es suyo y al tenerlo en manos, no esperaría ni un minuto mas para anular su matrimonio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo…- Hablo de pronto Sesshoumaru –Calculare exactamente los metros cuadrados que se necesitan para la construcción y si no es tan necesario desalojar a todos… abogare ante Naraku por eso- Rin levanto la mirada y observo al peliplateado con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Lo ara de verdad?- Pregunto de pronto emocionada y esperanzada de que así fuera, quizás desearía que todos en general salieran beneficiarios, pero… de algo a nada.

-no te prometo nada, más si eso sirve para… que aceptes salir nuevamente conmigo, no dudare en devolverle a Naraku una llamada mañana mismo, para hablar sobre el tema- Rin sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo para ella, aquella no era una condición o algo que le pesara hacer, al contrario, le emocionaba intensamente que el deseara salir otra vez con ella.

-Oye tu… aquí vive una chica llamada Rin?-

-Eh? si… de hecho… entre por esa puerta, siga el pasillo, en la tercer puerta a mano derecha-Indico una joven, quien miraba curiosa tanto al hombrecillo que le había preguntado, como lo que llevaba consigo.

-Bien, gracias- A duras penas el pequeño hombrecillo y podía caminar cargaba un enorme arreglo floral. –Dios mío, este lugar es horrible, si no me apresuro me ponchan las llantas-

-No se preocupe, el lugar es humilde, pero no somos unos bárbaros- Dijo la chica que le había seguido.

-Es aquí… verdad?- pregunto deteniéndose frente a la puerta que la chica le había indicado.

-Si, es aquí-

-Bien…- Miro para ambos lados, titubeo en dejarlo ahí, y si lo robaban? Su jefe le mataría si la entrega no se hacia debidamente.

-Vamos, déjelo ahí, me encargare de que Rin lo reciba- A pesar de que la joven se estaba ofreciendo a cuidarlo, el no podía fiarse así como así.

-Esta bien, te pagare si realmente te encargas de que lo reciba enteramente-

-No quiero su dinero- Se quejo la joven –Ya le dije que no tengo problema en cuidarlo, así que déjelo ahí-

-Bien… - El hombrecillo dejo en el suelo el arreglo y coloco una pequeña tarjeta entre las flores. –Mira que si Rin no lo recibe, ya me enterare- Advirtió el hombrecillo.

-Si, si... – Dijo cansada la chica.

-Bueno, me voy… gracias- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero de repente se giro y miro a la chica nuevamente. –Te estoy observando- La joven permaneció inmóvil, mientras una gota resbalo por su cien. Finalmente el hombre desapareció.

-Y eso?- Un chico hizo acto de presencia.

-Es mío- Dijo la joven sonriendo ligeramente.

-En serio? Quien te lo trajo? No te creo-

-Crees que nadie puede regalarme algo Inuyasha? -

-Pues si es así, me gustaría saber quien es el valiente que se atreve- La chica frunció la boca. –Mira… hay una tarjeta- Inuyasha iba a cogerla, cuando la chica le dio una manotazo.

-Deja ahí! Eso es privado!-

-Bien, si es tuya… puedo leerla- Nuevamente Inuyasha estiro el brazo.

-Dije que no! y no… no es mío- Tuvo que admitir la chica.

-Ya lo sabia… bastante obvio, quien se interesaría en una chica tan violenta como tu?- Inuyasha se cubrió inmediatamente, esperando algún golpe o roce por parte de la chica, pero nunca llego.

-Ya terminaste? ahora déjame sola Inuyasha-

-Kagome…?- Inuyasha la miro extrañado, generalmente soportaba sus bromas.

-Que?- Pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Nada… digo que ya me voy…- La miro asustado, se encamino para alejarse de ella, pero de pronto se detuvo. –El día de mañana… tienes tiempo? Quiero hablar algo contigo-

De la nada, a Kagome se le bajo el enfado y lo miro interesada –Que? Algo de que?-

-Será mejor que lo hablemos con calma… y en otro lugar- Aquellas palabras hicieron que a la chica le latiera con más fuerza el corazón y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Si… claro- Acepto de inmediato.

-Bueno, en ese caso, hasta mañana Kagome- Después de esto, el chico se marcho.

-Inuyasha…- La chica le siguió con la mirada, expectante, esperanzada, hasta que le perdió de vista.

Sesshoumaru observo su reloj, hace una hora y media que ellos estaban en aquel lugar, supuso que Jacken había hecho su encargo, por lo que pidió la cuenta y se encaminaron a la salida.

Y efectivamente, sudando y con la respiración acelerada, Jacken les esperaba ya en la entrada.

De inmediato abrió la puerta del coche, y Rin subió al instante seguida de Sesshoumaru, cuando el peliplateado paso al lado de Jacken le miro y este comprendió su gesto, moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Sesshoumaru prosiguió a subir a su auto.

En el interior del auto, la chica agradeció al arquitecto por la invitación, además de que halago su buen gusto, había quedado encantada con el menú.

Jacken por su parte, quien manejaba, miraba por el espejo retrovisor, al parecer todo marchaba viento en pompa.

El auto se detuvo y para sorpresa de Rin, se encontraban sobre la calle donde vivía.

-Pensé… que regresaríamos a la empresa-

-Suficiente por hoy, ve a casa y descansa, mañana las actividades seguirán su ritmo- Rin acato lo dicho, no sin antes, sonreírle de manera mas amplia y nuevamente agradecerle la velada. No sabia si abrir la puerta o esperar a que Jacken lo hiciera por ella, puesto que el pequeño hombre había bajo de este, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Sesshoumaru, le tomo de la mano y la obligo a mirarle, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió pánico, cuando Sesshoumaru se acerco a su rostro.

-No!- Rin, coloco la mano que tenia libre, sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru intentando alejarlo de ella.

-Que pasa?- Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, nadie nunca, le había rechazado.

-P-perdón… es… es… muy pronto para mi…- Y como no iba a ser pronto? Si era la primer vez que salían.

Sesshoumaru, le miro con intensidad a los ojos, pero nuevamente se separo de ella, tenia unas ganas tremendas de llevarla a la cama y no se había esperado que le rechazaría, después de todo, la mayoría, si no es que todas las féminas que habían tenido la oportunidad de salir con el, no solo aceptaban un beso de su parte, aun si era la primer cita, lograba llevarlas a la cama.

Porque con ella seria diferente? Quizás estaba nerviosa y eso no le permitía dejarse llevar, así que nuevamente lo intento, pero la respuesta había sido la misma.

-Lo siento… no puedo- Admitió la azabache, quien influenciada por sus amigas "Sango y Kagome" no debía mostrarse tan ansiosa, de hecho, justo en ese momento la voz de Sango hacia eco en su cabeza "Rin, nunca olvides que a pesar de todo, debes ser mas inteligente y audaz que un hombre, mantenlo interesado, deseoso de querer mas, no se lo des todo de manera fácil… y te aseguro que sin ser conciente, abra caído rendido a tus pies".

Sesshoumaru se molesto, sin embargo, no lo dio a notar, por lo que desistió.

-Disculpa- No le había quedado más remedio que disculparse.

-Hasta mañana…- La chica decidió marcharse antes de que las cosas se complicaran aun más, Sesshoumaru, solo movió la cabeza en gesto de respuesta, Jacken de inmediato abrió la puerta, cuando se percato de que la chica intentaba abrirla.

-Hasta mañana señor Jacken- Se despido también del pequeño hombrecillo, este también solo movió la cabeza, mas no dijo nada.

La chica rápidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, ingreso por el portal negro donde vivía, escucho cuando el auto se encendió y arranco. Siguió caminando hasta que llego frente a su casa, pero la sorpresa fue enorme, al ver un enorme arreglo floral.

-Es tuyo- Kagome le había estado esperando, tal cual le dijo al pequeño hombrecillo, para cerciorarse de que la chica lo recibiera.

-Es hermoso!- De inmediato se acerco a el y olfateo una rosa.

-Dejaron una tarjeta…- Le señalo Kagome. Rin de inmediato la leyó. Sonrío ampliamente al darse cuenta de quien las había mandado.

-Quien las trajo? Lo viste?- Pregunto solo para corroborar.

-Un pequeño hombrecillo, algo desconfiado- Respondió Kagome.

Rin sonrío nuevamente, ahora entendía porque el pobre de Jacken se notaba tan exhausto, sudado y pálido.

-Me ayudas?-

-Por supuesto- Kagome ayudo a la chica a meter el arreglo al interior del cuarto de la chica.

-Quien te las ha mandado?- Pregunto curiosa Kagome, sin poder aguantar mas las ganas de preguntar.

-Un secreto- Dijo Rin, divertida con la situación.

-Oh vamos! Anda dímelo-

-No lo conoces… además, me gustaría que un día le conocieras… mejor no te digo nada de el, hasta que tu tengas el gusto de conocerlo… personalmente-

-Esta bien…- Desistió la chica. –Pero que sea pronto-

-Deacuerdo- Kagome se despidió de Rin, tenia mucho por hacer, por supuesto que elegir una vestimenta y un maquillaje idóneo para la conversación que Inuyasha quería tener con ella, le llevaría toda la noche.

Por su parte Rin no dejaba de leer una y otra vez la tarjeta.

"_miro tus ojos un diminuto instante y me parece que hubiera vivido contempladote toda la vida"_

_Sesshoumaru._

Rin no paraba de suspirar, cada que leía nuevamente esa pequeña y corta frase, esa noche, no pudo dormir.


	5. La Proposición

Una disculpa a todos en general! Mis actividades me han absorbido por completo que tuve que dejar de lado mi hobbie, pero bueno, aquí estoy y es lo importante, en fin ahora paso a agradecer individualmente, aunque para ser sincera, solo respondí a los comentarios que recibí el capitulo pasado, el antepasado… bueno por lo mismo que dependo mucho de mi tiempo libre… ya no podre responderlos. Sin embargo, hare todo lo posible por no retrasarme nuevamente en contestar reviews, ojala no se desanimen en seguir posteando!. COMO SIEMPRE DISCULPEN MI PECIMA ORTOGRAFIA! SUERTE!

**ANA:** De verdad que mi intención era actualizar constantemente, pero a últimas fechas se me ha complicado bastante! Aun así espero que la conti sea de tu agrado y que bien haya merecido la pena la espera como bien mencionas! Jejeje cuídate mucho y gracias por la review!.

**Ako Nomura:** Gracias por la review, y déjame decirte que efectivamente Sesshoumaru es un hijo de toda su repu… tación. Pero todos tenemos un karma! y ese karma para sesshy se llama Rin jajajaja xD nuevamente grax y espero te guste la conti!.

**Drake99999:** Pues si, Inu No Taisho si que ha hecho sufrir a sus hijos aun estando el difunto, jajajaja xD pero bien dicen por ahí "los padres, conocen perfectamente a sus hijos" por eso es que hizo lo que hizo Taisho… ya veras! y ese Jacken siempre me ha resultado tan gracioso jajaja xD Naraku con bigote y sombrero de copa… mnmnm… has jugado alguna vez fable? Es que la pinta de Reaver me recuerda a lo que mencionas sobre la vestimenta de Naraku, además de que Reaver es el clásico malo que se hace querer jajajaja xD. Saludos y nuevamente gracias por el comentario.

**KaitouLucifer:** Vas a ver qué Rin le hará ver su suerte a Sesshy… jejeje y disculpa la tardanza en bajar la conti, espero que también sea de tu agrado.

**black urora:** Efectivamente tienes toda la razón, generalmente a ese tipo de hombres que todo lo consiguen de manera fácil, les hace falta algo diferente y que realmente les cueste para que aprendan a valorar! Disculpa la tardanza, pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca jejeje Saludos!.

**Rinmy Uchiha:** Jejeje como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario y por hacerme saber lo mucho que te gusta mi historia, ya que así dan mas ánimos a continuar! Espero que la conti te guste también! Un gusto saludarte!

**ANA:** Aunque ya te respondí un review arriba, como te has tomado la molestia de escribirme doble vez, yo gustosa te respondo nuevamente! Y tienes razón… digo si yo estuviera en el lugar de Rin, dudo mucho que yo hubiera rechazado semejante beso jajajaja xD También gracias por hacerme saber lo mucho que te gusta! Espero este cap también te guste en verdad!

**serenity fullmoon:** Gracias como siempre por tomarte tiempo para dejarme un review! Espero la conti sea de tu agrado y disculpa la demora! Mucha suerte para ti también!

**FlowerBloom:** Jajajajaja bueno es inevitable, sesshy es de los malos que amas y que además llegan a cambiar con el tiempo jajajaja xD creo que lo que mas atrae de estos chicos es el proceso que lleva su cambio… porque te enlelas y envicias en ver cómo es que se hace el cambio de chico malo-malo a chico malo-apuesto pero atento. Jajaja bueno eso pienso yo… Gracias como siempre por tu review, espero la conti sea de tu agrado!

**Capitulo V**

Un "plaf" se dejo escuchar en un pequeño pero cómodo restaurant, una linda chica de cabello negro y ondulado mantenía la palma de su mano aun en alto. Mientras su respiración estaba acelerada y sus facciones eran hostiles. Frente a ella un joven de expresivos ojos color ámbar le miraba incrédulo.

-Porque has hecho eso Kagome?- Le pregunto sin poder entender aun su reacción, acariciando su mejilla derecha.

-Eres…- La chica no quiso terminar la frase, por lo que cogió su bolso y se marcho del lugar.

-Kagome!- El chico intento detener a la azabache, pero tras ver que era inútil dio un largo suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que segundos antes ocupaba.

Por su parte Kagome se alejaba rápidamente del lugar maldiciéndose a sí misma por su tonta e ingenua forma de pensar. Poco tardo en llegar a su casa, dando tal portazo, que no paso desapercibido para sus vecinos, entre ellos Rin quien se preparaba para ir a su trabajo y Sango, quien preparaba la cena.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta!- Se decía a sí misma, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-Kagome? Paso algo? Ábrenos…- Dijo Rin, quien estaba al lado de Sango preocupadas por su amiga.

La azabache abrió la puerta y las observo por breves segundos antes de estallar en llanto.

-Que tonta fui!- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a las chicas, ellas enseguida correspondieron, pero para no armar escándalo, entraron a la casa de Kagome cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

-Que paso? Fue ese inútil de Inuyasha verdad? Que te dijo? Para que te quería?-

-El… el… es un tonto!- Respondió Kagome, continuando con su llanto.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Dijo Sango, pero se cayó al instante al ver que Kagome, a pesar de todo le miraba con desaprobación.

-Pero que fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto Rin, sin entender porque el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Me… propuso matrimonio- Tanto Sango como Rin, abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, se miraron la una a la otra realmente sorprendidas.

-Entonces… no deberías… estar feliz?- Pregunto extrañada Rin –Es decir, a pesar de que… uff… vaya, aun ni me la creo! Pero bueno, porque no nos habías dicho que salías con Inuyasha?-

Kagome dio un largo suspiro.

-Es que NUNCA he salido con Inuyasha!-

-No entiendo- Hablo finalmente Sango –De buenas a primeras no viene un hombre y te pide matrimonio-

-Pues eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Inuyasha- Kagome se seco las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. –Yo tan ingenua, pensando que Inuyasha tal vez comenzaba a fijarse en mi! Que me había invitado a cenar para comenzar una bonita relación… y no fue nada de eso-

-Pues de hecho fue más de lo que esperabas…- Dijo Rin aun sin comprender.

-No Rin! Es que… no es como lo creen- Kagome suspiro con pesar y siguió hablando –Quiere reclamar una herencia y para poder hacerlo NECESITA estar casado-

-Como?- Gritaron sus dos amigas.

-Por supuesto lo mandaste al diablo cierto?- Pregunto Sango

-…- Kagome se mordió el labio.

-Cierto?- Insistió la castaña.

-Pues si! De hecho… hasta le abofeteé- Se sonrojo la azabache.

-Bien hecho!- Respondió complacida Sango.

-Pero… creo que exagere, la verdad no me moleste por eso, sino porque yo… desde un principio creía otra cosa, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, el fue honesto conmigo-

-Siempre que hace o dice algo estúpido tú siempre lo justificas porque le quieres- Comento Sango.

-Pero Kagome tiene razón- Dijo Rin –Inuyasha al menos fue honesto con ella, malo hubiera sido, si la enamora, se casa con ella y después de haber cobrado la herencia se divorcia, no es eso peor?-

Las tres chicas respiraron hondo, era obvio que pensaban que después de todo Inuyasha había actuado si no bien, de manera honesta.

-Pero bueno aun así no era bueno que aceptaras Kagome, porque tu le quieres en realidad, solo estarías dándote ilusiones en vano- Dijo Sango.

-Aceptare su proposición- Kagome miro apenada a sus amigas.

-Qué? No puedes hacer eso!-

-Pues hasta hace unos minutos pensé que era algo estúpido, pero… conociéndolo buscara a alguien más para que le haga el favorcito y claro que no se lo permitiré- Kagome cerró las manos con fuerza –Hasta hace poco le creí perdido definitivamente, cuando se enamoro de kikyo y ella le correspondió, ahí si nada podía hacer, de ninguna manera hubiese peleado con mi hermana por un hombre-

-Pues eso no pensaba Kikyo, quien no dudo un minuto en llamar la atención de Inuyasha a sabiendas de que tu desde que le conociste te enamoraste de el- Comento Sango.

-No empecemos con eso por favor- Pidió Kagome

-Pero es verdad Kagome, Kykio siempre trataba de tener y hacer lo que tu tenias o hacías, era como si… te tuviera envidia-

-Jajajajaja Rin ahora si me hiciste reír, como iba a tenerme envidia Kikyo siendo ella la más inteligente, femenina y hermosa? Mira que la prueba está en que Inuyasha se enamoro de ella perdidamente a tal grado de intentar detener su boda-

-Oye! Eso de que es más inteligente, femenina y hermosa que tu… no es verdad, eres muchísimo más bonita que ella, carismática y lo más importante Kagome… tu siempre has tenido bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra- Dijo Sango.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sango-

-Eso lo dicen ustedes porque son mis amigas y no les caían bien Kikyo-

-Es verdad lo que decimos, aunque también es verdad lo de Kikyo… no la tragamos- Dijo Sango –pero no nos desviemos del tema, entonces, que piensas hacer?-

-Pues que quizás si me empeño lo suficiente, puedo lograr que Inuyasha se enamore de mí en el lapsus que duraría lo del casamiento y esas cosas- Sango y Rin se miraron y después observaron nuevamente a Kagome.

-No me parece correcto, porque la que podría salir más lastimada serias tu Kagome-

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero si no le saco provecho a esta situación, estoy segura que me arrepentiría aun más-

-Pero…-

-Kagome ya decidió Sango y por una parte la entiendo, yo agotaría los recursos que tuviera a mi alcance para enamorar a la persona que tanto quiero- Le interrumpió Rin.

-Creo que no pierdo nada, Inuyasha no me ve como mujer, nunca lo ha hecho, así que esta es mi oportunidad, puedo ganar más que perder… no lo creen?-

-Pues sabes que decidas lo que decidas siempre contaras con nosotras- Hablo Rin por las dos.

-Lo sé… y por eso las quiero tanto- Kagome sonrió ampliamente, justo en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta.

-Creo que te buscan- Dijo Rin quien no dudo en adivinar que la persona que tocaba era Inuyasha, porque aunque Kagome no se percataba aun de nada, Rin a últimas fechas había sorprendido a Inuyasha observando más de una vez a la azabache desde lejos, dándose cuenta que quizás para el peliplateado la morena no le era del todo indiferente. –entonces nosotras nos vamos, anda Sango dejemos a Kagome e Inuyasha para que hablen- Rin sujeto de la mano a la castaña arrastrándola a la salida.

-Kagome…- Sango se detuvo antes de que Rin abriera la puerta –Si el… te hace llorar nuevamente no responderé… quedo claro?- Amenazo la castaña quien junto con Rin fue testigo de cómo Kagome había sufrido un sinfín de veces por el peliplateado.

-Mi suerte comenzara a cambiar, estoy segura que no volverá a pasar- Aseguro la chica.

Despues de esto Rin abrió la puerta y efectivamente Inuyasha estaba parado frente a la puerta.

-Hola Inuyasha- Saludo Rin, mientras le sonreía cortésmente.

-Hola Rin- Contesto algo apenado, era obvio que habían estado hablando de el, y la mirada hostil de Sango se lo comprobó. Despues de esto, pudo observar a Kagome sentada en su pequeño sofá color verde, no dudo en entrar cuando las dos chicas salieron y tras de sí cerró la puerta.

-Kagome… yo… vine a pedirte una disculpa- Hablo Inuyasha quien se coloco frente a ella –No pensé que lo tomarías a mal, pero… si te ofendí o hice algo así… no fue mi intención en verdad-

La azabache levanto el rostro y le observo, se veía tan apuesto, su corazón siempre latía con solo mirarlo, siempre soñó y añoro con uno de sus besos, los mismos que el solo había obsequiado a su hermana.

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón- Kagome se puso de pie quedando a su altura, Inuyasha iba a interrumpirla, pero Kagome se le adelanto. –Acepto ser tu esposa Inuyasha- Inuyasha le miro incrédulo.

-Q-que?- Pregunto aun sorprendido.

-Que acepto Inuyasha- Respondió Kagome, sonriendo ligeramente.

-P-p-pero… estás segura? Es decir, sabes cuál es el objetivo no? en verdad aceptas? Aun puedes pensártelo bien-

-Estoy segura- Respondió Kagome –Además, agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo, y si bien he tomado una decisión, es porque estoy consciente de cuál es el objetivo-

-Pues puedes estar segura de que te apoyare con algo, lo que quieras-

-No hace falta Inuyasha, no quiero nada-

-Como? Entonces… porque?-

-Porque somos amigos no? lo hago por eso- Mintió la azabache.

-Pues… sí, claro! Por… supuesto, bueno, solo… debo advertirte que frente al abogado tendremos que comportarnos como una verdadera pareja de enamorados… también frente al pesado de mi medio hermano, quien no dudo en que al enterarse de mi compromiso, querrá cerciorarse el mismo de que realmente estoy comprometido y que me casare-

-Por mí no hay problema-

-Kagome eres un ángel!- Inuyasha no podía creerse su buena suerte, finalmente todo ese alboroto de la herencia tendría una solución, y que mejor que ser apoyado por Kagome, le pesaba realmente tener que dirigirse a otra chica para ese asunto en particular, sin embargo con Kagome era diferente, ya que ella era especial para él, siempre lo fue, era más que su vecina, su confidente… era sin lugar a dudas su mejor amiga. Extendió los brazos y sin dudarlo la abrazo, Kagome por supuesto correspondió –Sigo insistiendo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo de acuerdo?-

-Ya te dije que no es necesario- Respondió Kagome, quien pego su frente al hombro de Inuyasha. "Con estar a tu lado, me conformo Inuyasha" Cerro los ojos y así permanecieron por bastantes segundos.

**Cambio de escena:**

-Perdón, perdón, llegue tarde- Se excuso Rin, quien llego derrapando, justo frente a Hakkaku.

-No pues si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy- Bromeo el chico, quien ya había comenzado a hacer el inventario de la despensa.

-Ja! Que gracioso…-

-Adivina quien pregunto por ti?- Le dijo en tono de cómplice el chico a la azabache.

-Eh? no se… quien?- El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir más rápidamente, sabía quien había preguntado por ella.

-Pues quien va a ser! El jefe de jefes! Hace cinco minutos que EL personalmente, marco y pregunto por ti- Hakkaku observo su reacción minuciosamente.

-Ah si? P-pues… querrá su café ya- Dijo Rin, quien se sintió nerviosa al sentir la mirada tan penetrante del chico.

-No pues… no fue eso- Hakkaku se acerco a ella. –Me pidió que te dijese que en cuanto llegaras fueras a su oficina- El chico permaneció en silencio observando a Rin –Ayyyyy Rin! Que mega-envidia me das! Ya dime la verdad condenadota! Algo te traes con el verdad?-

-Q-que te hace pensar eso? claro que no!- Rin sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a teñírsele de rojo.

-Aha si… cómo no! si ayer después de que fuiste a dejarle su café, té marchaste como alma que llevaba el diablo, yyyyyyyyyyy déjame decirte que ayer mismo a la misma hora estoy casi seguro, el arquitecto se marcho a temprana hora, como NUNCA suele hacerlo!-

-Piensas cosas que no son- Rin le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico y encaminándose a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Aun así Rin…- Le dijo Hakkaku antes de que la chica se marchase de ahí –Te deseo suerte- La azabache, se detuvo y giro su rostro para mirarlo, Hakkaku le sonreía de manera cómplice. –El no suele fijarse en alguien así porque si, y eso lo sé porque… nadie le ha visto con alguien de por aquí, solo una vez fue muy sonado lo de una relación que tuvo con una famosa modelo, pero no soy quien para decírtelo, así que amiguIs has logrado lo que muchas y muchos no pudieron, y mira que al menos llamar su atención es mucho!-

Rin sonrió de manera tierna, Hakkaku era un buen amigo.

-Anda, anda mujer! No hagas esperar más a ese hermoso príncipe de cabellos plateados, armadura fina y semblante de adonis! quien aguarda tu presencia en sus aposentos-

-jajaja exageras…- Rin, no pudo disimular una risa y antes de dirigirse a la oficina del arquitecto, esta se cercioro primero que su aspecto estuviera pulcro, frente a un espejo retoco su maquillaje y su peinado, sacudió sus ropas y se aplico un poco de perfume tanto en su cuello como en sus ropas. Inmediatamente después se encamino hacia su objetivo. Toco suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru y no pudo reprimir un ligero sobresalto al escuchar la voz del peliplateado indicándole que entrara.

Cuando abrió la puerta dirigió su vista al escritorio del arquitecto inmediatamente y fue consiente en ese momento de que nunca se cansaría de observar esa imagen que diariamente se le presentaba frente a sus ojos todas las veces que ella visitaba esa oficina: Sesshoumaru como siempre leía unos documentos, se veía tan apuesto y concentrado que Rin prefirió observarlo de esa forma por unos segundos más, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru fue quien rompió la secuencia, cuando levanto la mirada y observo a la azabache.

-m-me buscaba señor?- Pregunto rin sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada del peliplateado. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se acerco a ella.

-Basta de formalidades Rin, el día de ayer tu y yo tuvimos una esplendida velada, hemos pasado la línea de jefe/empleada, así que háblame de tu- Acerco peligrosamente su rostro al cuello de la chica, aspirando suavemente, haciéndola estremecer –Te autorizo faltarme al respeto- Le dijo con un tono seductor. Rin sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza y abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Sesshoumaru sonrió ligeramente y se alejo de ella –Relájate no lo decía en serio-

Rin se armo de valor para observarlo a los ojos fue en ese momento que se percato de que Sesshoumaru había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, parecía ser que disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa. Sintiéndose un poco molesta por eso, intento regresar al tema principal.

-Hakkaku me dijo que me buscabas- Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja, noto el tono tan insípido con el que se había dirigió hacia él, pero en vez de molestarle le había parecido tan sensual.

-Llegaste tarde-

-Si…- no dio más explicaciones.

-Y debido a…?-

-No responderé eso…-

-Ah no?- Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente, acercándose a ella. –tienes que decirme-

-Son cuestiones personales, el trabajo y esas cosas no suelen mezclarse- Dijo haciéndose dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es verdad, pero en este momento no te está preguntando tu jefe…- Sesshoumaru siguió acercándose a la chica.

-En serio? Entonces… con quien estoy tratando?- Pregunto levantando una de sus cejas, insistiendo en intentar escapar de Sesshoumaru, pero para su mala suerte, topo con la pared.

-Pues digamos que… con tu novio?- Sesshoumaru observo atento la reacción de la chica.

-Mi novio? Qué? cuando fue? Yo con novio y sin enterarme!-

-Vamos Rin, acéptame- El peliplateado levanto su diestra y acaricio la mejilla de la chica suavemente.

-Pero apenas y hemos salido una sola vez! Yo… no te conozco lo suficiente-

-Has escuchado sobre la maldición de las relaciones duraderas y sobre lo bien que marchan las relaciones rápidas?-

-Si, si… mucho, se dice que si duras mucho tiempo de novio con alguien es difícil que te cases con esa persona y por el contrario he escuchado historias de personas que al día se hacen novios, a las semanas se casan y todo les marcha de maravilla-

-Entonces cuál es tu objeción?-

-En verdad, es muy pronto para mí-

-Nos podemos dar la oportunidad de salir y conocernos al mismo tiempo, para que alargar algo que tarde o temprano va a suceder? Porque… no puedes negar que… lo ansias tanto como yo…- Sesshoumaru coloco su índice sobre los labios de la chica, acariciándolos y dibujándolos en todo su contorno.

-Quizás…- Dijo de manera rápida, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba tremendamente.

-Quizás?- Pregunto Sesshoumaru, acercándose a sus labios. –Acabare por convencerte por completo entonces- Por su parte Rin, intento desviar su objetivo.

-De acuerdo!- Grito, acaparando su atención –Acepto ser tu novia- Sesshoumaru se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de rin. –Cuida bien de mi por favor- La chica le miro a los ojos, aun temblando como gelatina, Sesshoumaru también le observo, pero el sintió un latigazo en su pecho. Todo ese rato solo había estado jugando con la chica, inflando su propio ego. Pero aquella mirada, le hizo sentirse incomodo. Por lo que se alejo de ella y le dio por unos segundos la espalda, Rin era muy educada, ingenua pero sobre todo su dulzura había logrado afectarlo un poco. Despues de componer su postura, nuevamente la observo.

–Así lo hare Rin, gracias por aceptarme- Se acerco a ella, esta vez sin dudarlo y antes de que la azabache reaccionara, Sesshoumaru había depositado un suave y cálido beso en su mejilla derecha, dejando a la chica más que sorprendida. -Adelanta trabajo, en dos horas te estaré esperando en la entrada del edificio-

-Si mi jefe se entera de que me escapo con mi "novio" y solo trabajo la mitad de mi jornada… creo que me correrá- Dijo Rin divertida.

-A primera hora el día de mañana, hablare con Kouga, tu jornada será reducida a la mitad con el mismo pago, ah! Eso si… tendrás que estar dispuesta a aceptar horas extras, ya que terminando tu labor aquí… el dueño solicitara de tu presencia constantemente-

-Me agrada el cambio- Respondió Rin sonriendo ligeramente.

-Es bueno ser flexible, de esa forma te abres muchas puertas, el cambio siempre es bueno…-

-Bueno entonces, apurare el paso, nos vemos en dos horas, quieres que te prepare tu café con leche?-

-No, iremos a cenar-

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta al rato- Rin se disponía a salir de la oficina, cuando Sesshoumaru le interrumpió.

-No me has dicho porque llegaste tarde-

-Sigues con eso? No te lo diré- Rin puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Lo harás, tarde o temprano lo harás-

-Si, aha… claro- Rin finalmente salió de la oficina, dejando a Sesshoumaru bastante pensativo. El peliplateado se acerco a una vitrina y contrajo de esta una botella de whisky se sirvió un poco y saco de una pequeña nevera integrada un par de hielos, después regreso frente a su escritorio tomando asiento. Observo el dorado contenido de su vaso, meciéndolo ligeramente, haciendo que los hielos chocasen entre sí, mientras aun recordaba la dulce mirada de Rin y lo hermosa que lucía esa noche. Llevo el vaso que sujetaba a la boca y saboreo con lentitud el liquido –Esta noche… ella tiene que ser mía- Porque a pesar de que admitía lo mucho que le gustaba la azabache, detestaba como era su comportamiento frente a ella, hace unos segundos bien hubiese podido plantarle un beso en los labios y… que fue lo que hizo? Besarla en la mejilla!. Definitivamente, tenía que llevarla a la cama, o seguiría teniendo esos impulsos tan puritanos y claro que Sesshoumaru era todo menos… puritano, claro está.


End file.
